


Another Time, Another Place

by SpaceKase



Series: Everything Is Alright [2]
Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Everything Is Alright AU, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Murder, Other, Polyamory, also in this AU Henry and Lisa aren't married, pet death, so Sal and Larry aren't stepbrothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 07:02:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18244793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceKase/pseuds/SpaceKase
Summary: From one lifetime to another...Takes place a few years after The Chemicals Between Us.





	Another Time, Another Place

**Author's Note:**

> This quick lil thing was typed on an AlphaSmart while I was watching Adventure Time. I'm still in Sally Face Hell, so I still had it on the brain. Episode 4 made me sad in many, many ways, so I thought back to The Chemicals Between Us, which I'd written months before The Trial came out, remembered how much I loved that AU, and started to wonder how I could make it work with the canon I currently have.
> 
> Long story short: I couldn't. But there's a theory and strong evidence in-game leading to a potential multiverse, so that's what I used. (or..abused, depending on how you look at it :B)
> 
> There ARE references to gruesome things in this fic; Larry's suicide is mentioned, as are the murders Sal committed. There's also a mention of a cat dying (yes, Gizmo dies in this universe; I am so SO sorry). None of these things are discussed in detail, but they're there, nonetheless, so if any of those are potentially triggering for you, please approach with caution.
> 
> As always, I've done my best to tag everything appropriately, but in case I missed something, please PLEASE let me know.

Sal awoke with a gasp. His left eye blinked wildly and looked around, frantically trying to make anything out in the darkness.

He’d been in prison for three years; he’d murdered everyone in Addison Apartments. Or at least, everyone there had been murdered, save for him and Todd. Todd had been injured, and Sal had been holding a knife and covered in blood. The whole thing was a nightmarish blur to him, but that _must’ve_ been what happened, right?

The date of his death sentence finally arrived. Sal had chosen the electric chair. His whole life had been put on display for his trial; if there was anyone out there who _didn't_ know the intimate details of the Sally Face Killer's life, he'd be surprised. Might as well give them all a show with his death, too, right?

It was all so vivid; Sal remembered the electricity coursing through his veins, cooking his flesh, burning his hair; the last thing he'd ever thought he'd smell. 

He’d _died._ He should be _dead._

Where _was_ he right now? Some place dark, soft, and warm. He was laying down; wherever he was right now, it was far more comfortable than the bottom bunk of the prison bed he’d been assigned.

Sal tried to sit up to see if he could get his bearings, but found that he couldn’t. He lay on his right side, and there seemed to be a firm weight around his waist keeping him down.

“Huh?” he said once his breathing had calmed. The warmth he was experiencing completely engulfed him, but was mostly coming from in front of him and from behind him. He cautiously moved his left arm, which was the only part of him that wasn’t trapped. Something soft met his palm and fingertips; something that felt almost like…

_Like…_

The weight in front of him let out a soft groan. Softer than his own voice.

Sal wasn’t alone in this bed.

Startled by the realization, Sal jerked backwards, where his back hit something even warmer. He received another groan, this one much deeper and rougher.

Panicking, Sal began to struggle.

“Wha…?”

The sound of the lighter voice made Sal stop. He hadn’t heard that voice since the last Visiting Day.

“Ash?” he whispered.

His eye had adjusted to the darkness; in the soft rays of early sunlight, he slowly lifted his head.

There was Ashley Campbell, free of makeup, bright green eyes heavily lidded from sleep. She gave him a sleepy smile. “Sal,” she said fondly.

“Y-you’re…” Sal had gone back to frantically looking around the room.

Then he felt a shifting from behind him. He shivered at warm air breathed against the back of his neck. “Was goin’ on?”

 _That voice_ …One he’d only heard in his dreams for the last three years.

Sal managed to turn his head far enough to see familiar messy long dark hair. “Larry?” he whispered.

The body behind him was now lifting itself up. Sure enough, there was Larry Johnson. Same mole, same long nose, same large eyes.

Eyes that had glowed white the last time Sal had seen them, but which were now a lovely dark brown.

Tears gathered at the bottom of Sal’s left eye. He managed to wrench himself out of the hold he’d already been in and threw his arms around Larry.

“Wuh— _Hey!_ ” Larry seemed to have become more awake; he gave Sal an awkward one-armed hug while the other arm held him up.

 _“You died,”_ Sal choked. “You killed yourself, an-and I saw your ghost—”

“Shh.” Larry’s fingers ran through Sal’s hair. “Easy…I’m right here.”

Sal felt arms wrap around his back. “Aw, Honey, that’s an awful nightmare.” Ashley kissed the nape of his neck.

“No, you don’t understand!” cried Sal, struggling. “ _I killed them!_ I killed them all, and I was in jail, and—and I died.” Sal looked over Larry’s broad, muscled shoulder at his own trembling hand. His nails were painted dark purple. _How?_ They hadn’t allowed him to have nail polish in prison…”How am I here right now? I should be dead…”

“Dude…you feel this?” whispered Larry.

“You feel us, right here, right now?” added Ashley.

Sal sniffled. “I…”

The two of them pressed closer to him. Being pressed so closely between two warm, solid bodies was calming Sal down.

“Everything’s all right, Sal. We’re not going anywhere.”

Sal took a deep breath. “You’re here…and _I’m_ here…” He blearily opened his eye. “We’re…together…?”

Larry pulled away from him and gave him a warm smile. “For five years now, Dude.”

“Right,” Sal murmured. “That’s right…” It was all coming back to him now. It had been Ashley’s idea for Sal to date both of them back in high school.

Two different sets of memories manifested in Sal's mind, almost warring with each other.

Neil had bought a house within walking distance of Addison Apartments and Phelps Ministry. Todd moved in two years later, with Sal following close behind.

Larry and Ash had been accepted into a prestigious art school while Todd had been accepted into Harvard. They’d all bought apartments near their respective campuses.

The residents of Addison Apartments were all dead.

Sal had gotten a call from his father telling him that Gizmo had died.

His father… _his father!_

“Are Dad and Lisa…?” Sal trailed off, terrified of the answer.

“They’re still here, Sal,” said Ash, pulling his hair back behind his ear.

“Okay,” sighed Sal, shoulders slumping in relief. They weren’t dead…they were alive and all right.

Which reminded him…”Are…they married?”

Larry shook his head. “Nah, Dude; they dated for a while but then stopped. They're best friends now; remember?”

 _That’s right_ …Sal frowned. “You think they stopped because of us?” Maybe they’d decided that it would be too awkward, since their sons were dating. Had Sal been responsible for his father denying himself this one bit of happiness?

It was so strange…memories of Dad and Lisa’s wedding were now mixing with he, Ash, and Larry taking a road trip back to Nockfell to spend Thanksgiving there.

He remembered Todd and Neil visiting for Christmas, all five of them having to huddle up for warmth as they played video games.

He remembered Neil dragging him and Todd from their shed, blinking like newborn kittens as the sunlight hit their eyes.

“I don’t think so, Sal.” Ashley was speaking. “Sometimes things just don’t work out, you know?”

Sal felt Ashley shift against his back, and a sudden realization made his face turn bright red. He could feel her bare breasts against his shoulder blades.

For that matter, Sal had been so hung up on Larry being alive, he hadn’t noticed that he wasn’t wearing a shirt.

Had that really all been a dream? Was it prophetic? Or had he witnessed a different timeline where everything had gone wrong?

He could muse on this at a different time, though. For the time being, he was naked, and sandwiched between two very attractive, equally naked people.

He was in another time and another place, and here and now, everything was all right.


End file.
